Overall: Summary The mission of the Institute for Population Research [IPR] is to promote population science at Ohio State University. The defining goals of IPR are: (i) to promote the application of theory and models from multiple disciplines to issues in population science, resulting in far richer and more informative conceptualizations in population research; (ii) to support for junior scientists, both in developing necessary skills for innovative and high-impact population research and in navigating professional advancement; (iii) to nurture collaborative research that crosses disciplinary boundaries, particularly team science to address complex problems; and (iv) to maximize investment of resources in new population science projects and, correspondingly, a slim and efficient administrative structure. To achieve these goals, IPR carries out activities and services through two research infrastructure cores, an Administrative Core and a Development Core. The Administrative Core handles all routine administrative tasks required to successfully implement IPR's activities and services. The Development Core is the heart of IPR, as judged by its contribution to achieving the goals specified above. In addition to the large IPR Seed Grant Program, this core will continue to sponsor Grant-Writing Workshops, IPR speaker series (weekly seminar, annual lecture) and affiliate travel to the annual meetings of the Population Association of America. New this cycle, the Development Core will also support Generative Workshops as a mechanism for launching/advancing collaborative research projects, Rapid Response Grants to meet short- term needs preceding submission of applications, and workshops and one-on-one consulting in Transparent and Reproducible Research in Team Science to address the increasing demands for new practices and tools. As a relatively new population science center, IPR to date has been deliberate in investing resources in activities and services with the highest potential for research payoff. IPR's largest single activity, the Seed Grant Program, is an example where substantial investments in projects at an early stage have yielded significant returns, both scientific and financial, for Ohio State and for the wider research community. The activities and services described in this application are designed to nurture innovative research, assist at all stages of the funding process (from proposal writing through submission and post-award management), and provide the tools, environment, and incentives for collaboration and intellectual exchange. With the strong foundation built during the current award period, and the momentum provided by the research productivity of our affiliates and the launching of exciting and innovative projects, IPR is well-poised to promote the continued growth of innovative and high-impact population science in an increasingly complex interdisciplinary environment.